1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an improvement of a blowby gas treatment system for a multiple cylinder engine, in which: a first cylinder and a second cylinder are provided to the engine; a first fuel supply device that always operates during operation of the engine is connected to the first cylinder; and a second fuel supply device that is capable of stopping an operation thereof during the operation of the engine is connected to the second cylinder.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, in a general blowby gas treatment system for a multiple cylinder engine, an upstream end of a breather pipe is connected to a breather chamber in which a blowby gas is collected, and a downstream end of the breather pipe opens into a clean room in an air cleaner of an intake system of the engine, the blowby gas is recirculated to the intake system and burned together with an air-fuel mixture in a cylinder (see Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2007-263022).
However, if such a conventional blowby gas treatment system is employed as it is in an engine including a cylinder whose operation may stop during operation of the engine, when any of the cylinders is stopped, a part of the blowby gas recirculated to the intake system flows toward the stopped cylinder and is discharged to the atmosphere without being burned.